


Jerza Week 2015

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my submissions for Jerza Week are roughly in the same universe. All post-X791 with a not-yet-pardoned Jellal. None of the entries are implicitly connected with the exception of Day 4: Cardinal, and Day 5: Bells. They chronologically follow one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomorrow

            It was a mantra with her. _Tomorrow_. Less of a word or a day, but a destination. A place she would arrive at – or more honestly, a place she hoped they would arrive at _together._ Sunset after sunset passed with a whispered, _Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow he’ll come_.

            So far he hadn’t. And it broke her heart anew every day.

            Her bed felt empty, and cold. Often she would stare at the perfectly formed pillow next to hers and try not to cry. Not that she’d ever _had_ him in her bed to miss. They’d never even made it beyond a fumbled kiss that, despite what actually happened that day, Erza counted as an actual kiss. Maybe it was just a fantasy but she wanted to have _something_ , anything to hang her hopes on.

            Erza wasn’t sure who was more foolish. Jellal for forsaking her to atone for crimes she didn’t hold him wholly responsible for or herself for waiting.

            She would wait, though. Her heart wouldn’t let him go, and even though today had been empty… there was always tomorrow.


	2. Strawberries/Roses

            In his dreams she was red. Her hair swirled around him brushing his eyelids and slipping through his fingers; her lips curled into a smile that sent his heart racing. But she was also red of presence. Erza was a fighter. She was strong in body and conviction. _Red_.

            It wasn’t any surprise to him that red things pleased her in life, as well. He guessed her affinity for sweet flavors like strawberries stemmed from a horribly restricted early childhood experience. Despite her love of armor, Jellal knew she enjoyed softness – something also denied her on a regular basis. Erza’s apartment was astonishingly feminine. She didn’t spend a whole lot of time there, but her private space was meant to be calming and indulgent.

            More than once he’d come to her under the cover of night, and interrupted a late snack of strawberry slices or cake. She never made excuses or seemed to care that she’d been caught – though, she didn’t offer to share either. He didn’t mind. The berries were her prize alone.

            Such evenings passed quietly, and Jellal loved nothing more than to simply be in her space. Not the feared mage, Erza Titania, but just Erza Scarlet.

            His favorite moments weren’t spent naked and in her bed, but mostly clothed and on her plush couch. She would lean against him with her nose in a book as he combed his fingers through the hair he’d loved for as long as he’d known her. Sometimes he would twist it into elaborate styles, and braids just to bring it down again in a silky tangle on his chest; other times he would simply touch it or twirl the strands between his fingers. Erza never commented either way.

            Her sheets smelled of roses. He didn’t know if this was because of her laundry soap or because it just made sense. Jellal supposed all roses had the same fragrance, but in his mind they were red.


	3. Sunset

            The leaves on the trees were aflame in the reddish glow of the setting sun. Jellal watched the spectacle with a growing emptiness in his chest. He glanced away from the light to pick at the blades of grass tufting around his boots and frowned.

            On nights like this one he couldn’t stop the anxiety from creeping in. He was so close to her, yet so far. Soon the stars would twinkle above him and pin back the deep colored sky, but he would still feel claustrophobic alone in the darkness.

            He’d done his best to cross as much ground as he could – even leaving his guildmates behind in the process – but Magnolia was still too many miles away to reach before the sun rose in the morning. There was something about appearing in the morning rather than the evening that made him feel _… twitchy_. He needed to arrive in darkness and allow the shadows to slough off and flow through the drain in her shower. He needed to sleep away the fatigue that came with simply _being_ Jellal Fernandes before allowing the first light of day to touch him in her presence.

            Erza walked in the light. And he did not.

            Of course he could hear her voice in his head arguing that all of these things were nonsense. He wanted to believe her, but worthiness wasn’t something he’d arrived at yet. Allowing himself the pleasure of her company at all still felt unbelievably surreal, but Erza wouldn’t be pushed away. Oh, he’d tried to spare her the blight of his soul, but in the end his lies had been exposed – shoddily told as they were. Giving in had been easier than he’d expected, and truth be told, he didn’t mind the capitulation.

            She was stronger than him. Her shoulders didn’t sag beneath the weight of his sins, and it was a selfish relief to find sleep by her side. As he exuded, Erza absorbed.

            The first time he’d kissed her, his walls had irreparably cracked. Not the restrained, timid brush of lips they’d shared in the sand, but a _real_ kiss. He could construct all kinds of reasons why she deserved better, and why he should simply disappear, but they were flimsy as flower petals. He _wanted_ her, and her happiness lifted him above the smog of his own making. Any lingering doubts were silenced when her legs wrapped around him, and he felt her naked skin against his.

            He loved her, and somehow making her happy had become part of his purpose. For some bizarre reason she loved him, too, and he couldn’t bring himself to deny her.

            The sun disappeared beyond the trees, and Jellal sighed. _Tomorrow then_. Tomorrow night he would be home.


	4. Diamonds

            In the past Natsu had held a grudge against him for making Erza cry. It was something the young dragon slayer had judged to be completely heinous and unforgivable. The first few times he’d run into Natsu since entering into a romantic relationship with her he’d been on the receiving end of a warning glare. Jellal could hold his own in a fight, but he never wanted it to come to that. He had enough black marks against him without the added sin of being the cause of Erza’s tears or physically harming a friend of hers.

            He was aware of the different varieties of tears and knew not all sprung from sadness or hurt, but he hated them just the same.

            When he found her hunched over the edge of her bed one evening his heart clenched painfully. He hadn’t been close enough to Magnolia to see her for three months, and couldn’t have known what sort of reception he’d receive upon arrival, but the way she trembled in a silent sob was unexpected. And horrible.

            His hand had only brushed her back when she gasped, and jumped in surprise. For the first time since he’d been ducking through her window, Jellal had startled her. He wasn’t sure if her tears or the lack of her typical awareness upset him more. He sat next to her on the mattress, and reached out to swipe the trail of tears away.

            “Why are you crying?”

            Erza choked back another sob, and turned from him to stare at the carpet.

            “Please tell me, Erza. I hate to see you cry. Is this my fault?”

            “No,” she whispered. “It’s not anything you’ve done. It doesn’t matter really. Not anymore.”

            “I don’t understand.”

            She finally met his eyes, and smiled weakly. “I’m glad you’re here.”

            Jellal sighed, and edged closer to her. “If it’s not something I’ve done to hurt you, is there something I can do to fix it?”

            “No, I don’t think so. There’s nothing to be done now.” Erza leaned into his side, and seemed to calm herself.

            “And you’re sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

            She was silent for a long moment before stirring next to him. “Do you ever think about what our life would be like if things were… _different?_ ”

            “You mean if I weren’t a fugitive and didn’t have to sneak in through your window at night?”

            “Well – “ Erza paused, and twisted a strand of hair around a finger. “That’s not exactly what I meant, but I suppose it’s a factor.”

            “I admit I don’t know what you’re really getting at here, Erza. I don’t mean to be dense.”

            Erza exhaled heavily and released her hair. “You aren’t dense. I’m just being obtuse.” She turned to face him, and took his hands in hers. “Sometimes we don’t realize how much we want something until it’s already come and gone.”

            “I – I still don’t understand.”

            She didn’t answer him. Instead she stood and pulled him to his feet. “It’s okay. I’ll tell you later.” Erza wrapped her arms around his middle, and inhaled deeply. He was embarrassed, and wished his shirt smelled like something other than off-road travel. “I’m just happy you’re here.”

            Jellal looked down at her, and saw the tears had returned. Though she smiled through them, he still felt pained. They slid down her cheeks leaving behind sparkling trails. Like the worst kind of diamonds.


	5. Cardinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Cardinal, and Day 5 - Bells directly follow one another chronologically.

            She hated the way he looked in the bed, covered in bandages and illuminated only by the sallow light of a single candle. Porlyusica did not bother with conveniences such as electricity in her home – she barely tolerated _people_ to begin with. It was a well-known cardinal rule that the healer was not to be disturbed in the late evening hours, but Jellal’s condition had warranted the intrusion.

            Erza fidgeted in the doorway; she didn’t know exactly where to plant herself as there were no chairs in the room. Jellal lay in the center of the bed, and the only other piece of furniture was a chest of drawers. So she hung back. _And fidgeted_.

            Finding him at all had been a stroke of pure luck. If Natsu hadn’t overheard those gossiping travelers… well, in reality, Jellal would likely be dead. It had been a considerable effort to cart his battered body to the remote cottage without injuring him further. Erza knew she’d been unforgivably harsh on her friends who’d only tried to help, but none had complained. She didn’t think on her embarrassment that they’d guessed her concern for him wasn’t strictly platonic.

            “Erza,” Jellal’s voice was rough with fatigue. “What are you doing?”

            “I – I didn’t want to disturb you. Did I wake you?” She maintained her position in the doorway.

            “No, I was just resting my eyes for a moment.”

            “You should be sleeping by now. Porlyusica said she gave you a sedative.”

            “Ha!” His laugh was weak, but she smiled at the sound of it. “She _tried_.”

            “Oh, Jellal. She’s only trying to help. She saved your life.”

            He smiled crookedly and his hand slid across the sheet that covered his body. “Come sit.”

            Erza obeyed, and perched on the very edge of the mattress. “If you refused the sedative, how are you not in pain?

            “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.” It actually _did_ matter very much to her, but she let that question go for the moment.

            “I have to ask, what were you doing in the forest? What happened?”

            “Oh, you know. Dark wizards… punishment… blah, blah.” He shook his head back and forth jerkily, but still smiled at her in the same whimsical way.

            She quirked an eyebrow at his rather flippant answer and leaned closer. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t take the sedative?”

            “Pretty sure. Listen, Erza, we need to talk.”

            “I think you should be resting right now.”

            His eyelids drooped, but he emphatically shook his head. “No, this is important.”

            Erza pursed her lips. “Okay, but – “

            “I’m sorry that I lied to you before. I didn’t want to, but everything was just so much so fast, and I’m just really sorry.” Jellal’s words were starting to slur together, but she could still make out his sentences.

            She decided to humor him. He _was_ injured after all, and she rarely got to see him so unguarded. “What did you lie to me about?”

            He yawned widely, and his eyes never made it back open all the way. “About the marrying. It wasn’t true.”

            “If it helps, I already knew you were lying about that. I’m not upset with you”

            His lips twitched into a half smile. “There’s never been anyone for me but you, Erza.” His hand weakly reached for hers. “Stay with me?”

            Erza’s face felt warm, and the way his fingers curled around hers was impossible to resist. She brushed her thumb over his knuckles, and glanced up. He tugged on her hand, and the decision was made. She kicked off her boots, and stretched out next to him as near to his side as she dared.

            The day’s events suddenly felt too heavy, and her eyes slid closed. The last two things to cross her mind was the brush of his chapped lips on her forehead, and the realization that the sedative Porlyusica had given Jellal was most likely an enchanted pillow and _not_ the serum he’d assumed.

            _Clever old woman…_


	6. Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Cardinal, and Day 5 - Bells directly follow one another chronologically.

            The morning he stepped from Porlyusica’s tree was bright and even through the canopy of trees he could tell the sky was without clouds. Shafts of light filtered down to the forest floor, and Jellal reached out as if touch the rays. He’d spent two days in a bed, and couldn’t have gotten out the door fast enough when the healer declared him fit for release.

            Though disappointed at finding himself alone on the path away from the city, he was grateful to have lungs full of fresh air. Against all logic he’d hoped Erza would accompany him to the edge of the forest, at least. His behavior under the influence of Porlyusica’s damned enchanted pillows had been embarrassing, to say the least. Even if he _didn’t_ regret his admission, the delivery had been poorly executed.

            A soft crunch off the path and to the left brought a smile to his lips. She’d decided to check in on him after all. He found her leaning against the trunk of a tree. The hair he’d loved most of his life hung about her shoulders, and she was shockingly without armor.

            “Erza,” he acknowledged her quietly. Disturbing the peace of the woods around them seemed an egregious thing.

            She looked up at him, and the corner of her mouth twitched down. Anyone but Jellal might have missed it. “So you’re leaving then?”

            “I am.”

            “Did Porlyusica release you or have you escaped?”

            He laughed and stepped closer. “I’ve been declared a picture of health, and I understand I have you to thank for that.” The urge to touch her was growing. “I don’t believe I said so while intoxicated with pillow magic.” Erza’s cheeks flushed an inviting shade of pink, and her eyes were everywhere but on his.

            “It wasn’t me. You should be thanking Natsu, really. I only helped to bring you here.”

            “Well, I trust that you’ll express my gratitude appropriately in my absence.”

            “I will,” she whispered.

            “Erza, I-“ Jellal paused. He _had_ to get it right this time. “I meant everything I said even if it came out in a less than polished way.”

            “I didn’t think you’d remember any of that.”

            “I was only slightly sedated, not drunk. I remember.” When she finally turned her eyes to him, she silently pleaded for something he couldn’t give her. Not yet.

            “But you’re still going?”

            “I still have some work to do, Erza,” he choked on the whisper, and finally stepped into her side. “But I’m coming back to you this time. I promise.”

            “How long will you do this, Jellal?”

            “I-“

            “Because when you’re out there punishing yourself, you’re also punishing _me_.”

            He felt as if she’d cut open his chest. The very last thing he wanted to do was make Erza suffer. Enough of _that_ was already on his hands.

            “I’m sorry,” she murmured, and turned her body to face him finally. “I didn’t mean to be cruel. I understand you have things you feel responsible for, but it hurts me to see you in so much torment.”

            Jellal did not expect her embrace and for a moment he couldn’t even respond. When he regained his composure he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and inhaled the scent of her hair. The feel of it against his cheek brought him a comfort he hadn’t anticipated.

            “I’m trying, Erza,” he whispered. “I’m trying to… recover. Some days I want to be near you so badly, and other days I can’t even bear the thought of dragging you down into my darkness. But I’m _trying_.”

            “How long will you be away?” Her voice was muffled by his chest, and he couldn’t have loosened his hold if he’d tried. And he did not try.

            “Perhaps a month. There are variables I can’t control or predict right now. Meredy has been vague in her communications.” He sighed and frowned. “Which, I suppose _, is_ predictable.”

            Erza pulled away, and stared up at him. “Could you do something for me then? Before you go? It’s a small favor, really.”

            He smiled, and twisted a strand of her hair absently around a finger. “Anything.”

            “Kiss me.” His heart faltered then thundered. “Kiss me before you walk away again. If you can’t stay, then leave me with this.”

            Jellal didn’t hesitate to swiftly duck his head, and press his lips to hers. This kiss, unlike their mangled first, sent his thoughts and sensations into a frenzy. He wanted to grasp her tighter against him and push her back against the tree to feel everything about her at once. He _wanted_ so much.

            All of those impulses were silenced when Erza gently placed her hands on his face. She set her own pace, and brought all his inner-rampaging to a halt. He felt a peace emanating from her, and the primal, instinctual beast inside his mind recognized her power over him and showed its belly. There was no part of him that did not trust her. Even as he desperately clutched handfuls of her hair, he knew it was _she_ who owned _him_.

            When she finally stepped back, he could only blink rapidly. Erza smiled and bit her lip.

            “Don’t stay away forever, Jellal.”

            “I couldn’t possibly do that now.” He knew he was mumbling, and blushing like a fool, but had no control over it. Her kisses had left him completely upside down.

            “Good,” she said before kissing him once more. “Now go before I decide to drug you with a pillow and keep you here with me.”

            When he stepped back onto the forest path he had a stupid grin on his face, and didn’t feel even the slightest bit of shame for it. As he wandered further and further away from Magnolia he could hear the bells of Kardia Cathedral in the distance signifying the movement of the sun’s journey across the sky. He would be back _soon_.


	7. Constellations

            He’d known she had scars. Despite its effectiveness in battle, Erza’s armor collection could hardly be considered modest in coverage, however, the opportunity to examine the map of her skin hadn’t presented itself before and Jellal was riveted. Patterns of raised tissue almost shimmered in the moonlight that shone through the open window. His fingertips only ghosted over them as he wasn’t sure she would approve of him touching her while she slept.

            Jellal was considered a heavenly body mage, and he’d always wondered if his preoccupation with the sky had anything to do with his magical affinity. Would the stars hold such fascination if his power weren’t connected to them? He supposed the answer was irrelevant.

            Without meaning to, he began to connect the myriad of marks on Erza’s body into constellations. To him they were beautifully intricate. His touch became stronger and such was his concentration that he didn’t notice she’d awakened until she stirred.

            “What are you doing?” Erza mumbled into her pillow.

            He cleared his throat and withdrew his hand from her back. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

            “I know they aren’t the easiest thing to look at, but I’m not ashamed.”

            “You shouldn’t be.” Jellal lay back down next to her, and smiled. “You survived.” She slid closer to him, and he happily welcomed her into his arms. “I hope I wasn’t the cause of too many of them.”

            “Don’t flatter yourself,” she scoffed. “You were a tough opponent, but I wouldn’t give you credit for more than one.”

            He pulled her closer, and tucked her head under his chin. The weight of his joking words settled over him, and guilt began to gnaw. He felt her sigh against his chest.

            “Stop,” she whispered.

            Jellal opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

            “ _Please_ stop? It’s taken years to have you this close to me, and I won’t let you pull away now.” Erza slid up and onto the pillow so she could see him. “The darkness can’t have you when you’re here with me.”

            “Are you going to go to battle with it, too?”

            “I’m a fighter, Jellal, and I protect the people I love.” She placed her hand on his chest over his heart. “I can’t keep you safe from yourself when you’re out there, but I will always fend off the shadows when you’re in here. I don’t care if it leaves me covered in scars.”

            “I don’t deserve it.”

            “Why don’t you let _me_ decide what’s worthy of my efforts, okay?” He smiled sheepishly, and Erza leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Do you love me?” she asked.

            “I do.”

            “That makes me happy.”

            Jellal’s eyebrow twitched upwards. “Such a simple thing makes you happy?”

            “It isn’t simple. Before, you couldn’t even admit to that much. You lied and told me you were promised to another just to keep from kissing me and acknowledging your own feelings.” Erza kissed him again and smiled against his lips. “You, of all people, should know that it only takes a few dots in the sky to make a beautiful picture.”

            “Erza,” he whispered. “How do you do that?”

            She shrugged, and tucked herself back against his body to settle into sleep once more. Jellal remained awake and stared out the window at the stars. Despite her claims of stumbling through life on a day to day basis, Erza really did have all the right words at exactly the right times.


	8. Future

            Jellal sighed and fell into the couch cushions. His eyes shut and he did his best to pretend he wasn’t surrounded by towering stacks of boxes, and half-packed crates. He’d had no idea Erza’s apartment could house so many possessions. She had four boxes of books alone, most of which had some _eyebrow raising_ content that he chose not to comment on. His own things fit neatly into three medium sized boxes. This would change as they settled in together, of course; a life of travel didn’t allow for amassing belongings on the same scale that Erza was apparently accustomed to.

            Their new home was on the edge of Magnolia, and tomorrow they’d begin their life as a pair within its walls. He was cautiously excited. An official pardon might keep the Magic Council off his back, but it wouldn’t prevent any angry vigilante types from beating down his door.

            The couch cushions depressed next to him, and he felt Erza lean into his side. Jellal knew better than to say so, but she was definitely heavier now than she had been before, and he had a feeling she wouldn’t peak for another few months.

            “Are you napping already? It’s hardly noon! There’s still so much to be done.” Her words were a chastisement but only mildly so, and even as she said them her fingers laced with his.

            “Do you have a requip space for every closet? Because I’m pretty sure you have at least five dimensions worth of stuff in this apartment.” His eyes remained closed as he turned his head in her direction and hid his face in her hair.

            “Aren’t you glad I didn’t start buying things for the baby until after the move?”

            “I suppose you were right about that,” he mumbled. “I just didn’t want to be caught off guard.”

            She laughed softly and kissed his shoulder. “Bisca assures me that babies generally take the full nine months. We have some time.”

            “It’s always best to be prepared in advance.”

            “Says the man who’s dozing off on the job.” Erza squeezed his hand playfully. “I could always call Natsu to help out. You know he’d be happy to do it.”

            “It’s doubtful the boxes would make it to their destination with no singe marks.”

            “At least they’d make it out of this apartment.”

            Jellal sighed heavily. “Fine. Bring in the dragons, I suppose.” He yawned, and pressed his face more firmly into her neck. “But can we have a little nap first? Just a tiny one? I bet the baby wants a nap.”

            “You’re hopeless,” Erza said, but she didn’t pull away. Instead she settled further into the couch, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Her fingers slid into his hair just before sleep took her. He’d known she wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation of a nap. Growing another person inside one’s body seemed an exhausting thing.

            Jellal’s hand found its way to the growing swell of her belly, and his heart filled with too many different emotions to name or count. His own childhood had been a wreckage and in spite of her escape from the tower, Erza’s early life hadn’t been easy. Together, they’d made something tiny, and helpless. An entirely new soul would be brought into the world, and he could hardly even acknowledge the fear he felt for it. Any number of horrific things could befall their child, and it was impossible to prevent them all. For every fear, every unspoken terror, every nameless beast lurking in the shadows of his heart there was a joy. A happiness that filled him with light. Inside her, Erza held something Jellal never thought he could hope to have: a real family. _A future_.


End file.
